Harry and Teddy
by softballfreak878
Summary: A story about Harry and Teddy's relationship as Teddy grows up without parents and has Harry as a godfather. Better summary in story. Rated T for later chapters just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they all belong to J. The most wonderful auther.

**A/n:** This is my first Fanfic ever! I have read many stories but have now decided to write and i hope you like it please be nice! I will try and update often if you all like the story.

**Summary:** This is after Deathly Hallows and Harry has had Teddy for One year now. Harry is still guilty about the people dying but he is getting better and he is still with Ginny. They are living in a secluded place so they dont have any neighbors and they are in touch with all of their friends and family.

* * *

Harry was looking at the blue haired boy who was now his world. He felt horrible that this poor boy had started out with the same life as himself. Parents dead from the cause of ending Lord Voldemort and only a godfather left in the family. Even though this boy had already lost so much Harry was determined to have him be the happiest boy alive. Having loved his own godfather as much as a father, brother, and best friend he would be the same to this boy. Teddy.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Teddy is such a wonderful little boy barley cries and is almost always in good spirits" Harry was saying to Ginny who agreed whole-heartedly. Teddy currently had bright green hair and was playing with the stuffed werewolf Harry had gotten him.

"He is so much like Tonks and Remus he reminds me more and more of them everyday, the way he is so smart, like Remus, but also quite clumsy even for a toddler plus he is an metamorphmagus like Tonks." Ginny laughs.

"Yes I would have to agree" Harry replied. As Teddy has gotten older Harry had been noticing how smart he was getting already he could count up to ten and he knew quite a few words, like Ginny, Harry, wolfy, food, and many others, he even pronounces them fairly well. It was kind of nerve-wracking really, having such a smart child. I mean he was only two years old! He is so funny to watch grow up and his hair changes coler all the time with his emotions.

"I just am not looking forward to the day I have to explain to him why his real parents aren't here and how they died." Lately Harry has been worried about that would he be mad and blame Harry. Because Harry still blamed himself, if only he had gotten to Voldemort sooner then the war would have ended faster and more people could have been saved, like Remus, Tonks, and Fred.

"Oh Harry, it will go fine he will be sad but that's only natural and he still has you and I know you will be just like a father to him." She went and embraced him, how did she always know what to say?

"And Harry you have got to stop blaming yourself it isn't your fault and I know it is horrible that people died and all but think of all the people you saved by being there when you were and not to mention actually beating Voldemort and not dying yourself, well after dying really" She was still getting over the fact that Harry had actually died and was forever grateful of the miracle that had let him come back to life to save everyone and be with her forever.

* * *

There my first chaper! i know it is very short i will make a longer one next time. Did you guys like it? should i continue? Next chapter will probably be later and Teddy will be older.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the great Harry Potter series or the characters that's only for J., the lucky girl.

**A/n:** Thank you for the few reviews I got I really appreciate them and I tried to take the advice into consideration, tell me if it worked?, and I have this and three other chapters already made so if you guys are really liking the story I will keep putting the chapters out.

* * *

Harry had just woken up groggily, and looked over at the clock noticing it was quite early, only six AM. He decided to start breakfast before everyone else got up, so he quietly left the room careful not to wake Ginny, she looked so peaceful laying there with her hair spread out around her and her lips slightly parted. As he was just shutting the door, he turned around and found himself face to face with non-other than Ron Weasly.

"AHH, what are you doing here you are going to give me a heart attack," Harry whisper shouted. He was quite pleased to see Ron though as he hadn't seen him in months.

"I was just around the area and decided to stop by…" Ron stated. He seemed to look older, his shoulders were broad and he was tall, he had smile lines around his eyes, which made him look cheery. Harry smirked, for Ron couldn't have just been in the area because the lived in the remote town of Cherry Hills and you don't just happen to be passing through.

"Really, so how did you manage that, take the wrong turn out of Diagon Alley?" Harry laughed, calling him out. Ron just glared at him, Harry knew he wasn't that stupid, what really happened was girl troubles.

"No!, its just Hermione and I are having some troubles" Ron stammered, looking at the floor. Oh no Harry didn't like where this was going, Ron and Hermione are both very stubborn and don't agree a lot and are constantly getting in fights.

"So, what happened now?, do you need a place to stay?" Harry knew these could sometimes get to where Hermione would kick Ron out of the house but it hadn't happened for a while. Ron started off on his story of what happened with "So, I was just waking up, like everyday, I went to get the daily profit and as I'm walking to the door I accidentally step on Crookshanks tail and he goes off in this right tizzy, running around scratching up all the furniture and floors and walls even!, how he managed I don't even know" This is really sounding bad from the sound of it Hermione is very touchy when it comes to her big orange cat with the squished in face.

"Anyways, then as its running around, it wakes up Hermione and she asks what is going on, I tell her its nothing and she can go back to bed but then what was I going to do with this crazy cat?, well I just decided to stun him real quick, but when I went to stun him it accidentally hit Hermione's favorite vase and it shattered, then I sent another and it finally hit the cat, but the problem is the cat has yet to wake up!" Ron by this time was yelling and scarlet in the face as his anger was coming back.

"Well Ron, I see Hermione probably wasn't to happy,..

"PROBABLY!! Harry she was out of…

"Stop interrupting I know she was mad, but I was saying, if you apologized to her and helped her fix the mess do you think maybe she would be less angry?" Harry knew Ron had a past of blaming it on others then just leaving without a word. That never worked to well for him when he was with Hermione though.

By this time Ginny had woken up and was walking down the stair to see Ron scarlet faced and steaming and Harry trying to calm him down. She went down and walked right up to Ron.

"What are you doing here?, let me guess fight with Hermione?, well go back to wherever that fight was and apologize to her right now then when she show you no mercy or whatever you call it you can come back and explain what happened, that you tried to apologize but Hermione just wouldn't accept and kicked you out." Ginny knew something like that happened by the look on Ron's face, he never apologized then expected it to all be good and after he did that I knew they would be fine.

"Oh, and tell Hermione hello and that we would love to have you to over for dinner one of these days, its been way to long, well bye!" Ginny through some floo powder into the fire place and just about pushed Ron into it.

Then she turned around and walked over to Harry she gave him a light kiss on the lips and hugged him tightly.

"Good morning I'm surprised Teddy isn't up yet with all this commotion, I will go make breakfast and since its so early you could get Ted up and we could do something fun today, How does that sound?"

"It sounds just wonderful I'll go get him now. I love you Ginny." Harry blew her a kiss on the way up the stairs.

Ginny's heart just about melted, Harry was so romantic sometimes and she just loved it.

"I love you to Harry." And with that she went into the kitchen to start on breakfast for Ted was now having a growth spurt and needed good nutrition and a big breakfast.

* * *

YAY! CH.2 is now up. well did you like it? REVIEWS are appreciated most greatly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**A/N:** I love your reviews they make my day! Thank you everyone!

* * *

Ginny was watching Harry with Teddy on his back racing around. They were so adorable together and today they could pass as father and son for Teddy had his hair a messy jet black. They were playing Teddy's favorite game, airplane. He must have gotten his joy of speed from Tonks, Remus was always more content at much slower speeds. He was turning into quite a handful. He was very mischievous and liked to pull small pranks on Harry every morning before breakfast. Harry still hadn't realized why his shoes were always in a different spot then he left them. Being just five years old she hadn't realized that he would be able to plan and execute a prank. Being Remus, the marauders and Tonks, who happened to be Sirius's cousins son it was just in his genes to be a prankster. Just help us all when he starts getting good at magic, he is too smart for his own good.

As Harry was running around with Teddy on his back he was feeling great. Teddy was sitting atop his back laughing hysterically; times like this he really felt like an important part of Teddy's life but also couldn't help but feel guilty for stealing the role from Remus. He knew he shouldn't but just couldn't shake the feeling. He couldn't wait for Teddy to get a little older to start teasing him about girls and sharing things they would have to keep from Ginny, like the Marauders map and invisibility cloak, which he would be giving Teddy on his eleventh birthday. Harry had decided that he would start teaching him magic when he turned eight for the wards on the house prevented underage magic detection. He would help Teddy achieve greatness.

Later that day at dinner, the Potter's decided to have the Weasley's over. That proved to be exciting. With all of the red heads over things were definitely crowded. Ginny was having a hard time keeping her brother George away from Teddy so he wouldn't subject him to mischief. She ended up walking around everywhere with Teddy, who soon got annoyed with her and with a bout of accidental magic made her stuck to the floor. She was now stuck in the middle of the living room. Great!

Harry was the first to notice that she was stuck, he had been calling her to the kitchen trying to get everything made but needed some help and finally went out to find her when she wasn't responding. He found her standing in the middle of the living room that they didn't use very much.

"Hey Gin, what are you doing just standing there?" He asked.

She answered with a glare worthy of a true Weasley, "Teddy just had a case of accidental magic and stuck me to the floor!" Harry then promptly burst out laughing.

Ginny was really miffed now, How could he just laugh! She had been stuck here for two hours! "Harry! Shut up and just get over here and help me!" She shouted.

"How do I know you didn't deserve that?" Harry smirked impishly. "He had to resort to accidental magic to keep you there, just what were you doing?" He wondered.

"Well my brother, George was going to teach him more pranking tricks and he is already good enough for a four year old so I had to follow him around to make sure George couldn't get near him." Ginny admitted. "George wouldn't get near him if I was around." She huffed. "Then Teddy had to go and stick me to the floor, I bet George had taught him half of everything he knows!" Now she was nervous.

"Okay fine I will help you but you have got to remember Teddy needs to have a little space he is almost six years old and soon enough will be going to Hogwarts, he won't always having his mother shielding him. We have to give him some space." Harry explained.

Ginny just wanted to be able to move around again, she also really needed to go to the bathroom. "Oh, just hurry up with it already and spare me the lecture I have had two whole hours to think about it! Just don't tell Teddy it helped his cause any I don't need him sticking me to a floor every time he feels I'm intruding in his life."

Harry then tried all he knew to get her off the floor but he couldn't get her to budge. He wasn't the greatest wizard ever but he would call himself above average and he couldn't get anything to work. He was beginning to get worried. He even tried levitating her but she wouldn't move. He might have to call in recruitments but that would make Ginny mad as she didn't want everybody knowing. He decided to get Dumbledore over.

Albus Dumbledore entered the house and went to help Ginny with her problem. He hadn't seen such strong magic for a long time. The magic signal was showing great strength. It would take some work to get Ginny unstuck.

Around three hours later Dumbledore having done some very complicated wand work finally got Ginny unstuck from the floor. By then dinner was thoroughly ruined and everyone had went home. Dumbledore couldn't stay because he claimed a, "Quite a magnificent headache, how refreshing."

Ginny and Harry found Teddy sleeping on the couch with a book across his chest. Ginny took the book and put it away while Harry carefully picked up Teddy and brought him up to his bedroom. Ginny and Harry then changed him into pajamas and tucked him in. "Goodnight little marauder what an interesting lesson you gave today." Harry whispered. Ginny just glared at Harry and then proceeded to say goodnight to Teddy.

Ginny and Harry both got ready for bed and then turned in for the night both exhausted from the day's activities. Both had the same thought on their mind. How strong and smart was Teddy really going to be? At just five he made Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time work three hours to undo his magic. He would definitely be quite the handful. But they loved him with all their heart.

* * *

**Sorry it has been so long guys! I hope you can forgive me. I am now back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy woke up this morning with a huge smile on his face. Today was his eighth birthday! He was finally going to be able to learn how to use magic. Harry told him he was to learn once he was eight and he has been looking forward to it ever since. He ran downstairs to get some breakfast. Today was going to be great!

Harry had been up really early this morning since four getting everything ready for Teddy's birthday. He put up streamers and put presents that were owled over all in one spot. He also had to make breakfast. Today he was making Teddy's favorite, eggs, bacon, cauldron cakes, and pumpkin juice. He was trying to make everything as close to perfect as possible for Teddy. Harry hoped that the present he and Ginny got Teddy would be good. They had actually gotten him two presents. One was a wand, but they would have to go to Olivanders later and get it. The other that they got him was a broom, the latest Nimbus 3000. Teddy was very into flying and quidditch, his favorite team is the Chudley Cannons which just kills Harry who himself fancies Puddlemore United. Harry just couldn't believe that anyone who he raised could like the same team as Ron, they are doing a little better but still no one should cheer for them.

Ginny was working on the cake. She was trying to remember how to charm the snitches to zoom around. Her mum was always really good at making everything perfect but Ginny was having a harder time. She had decided that she was just going to have the snitches stay still. She had made a chocolate cake with white frosting and little golden snitches all over it. She also wrote Happy 8th Birthday Teddy on it in blue letters. She hoped that he would love it for it was his favorite kind of cake.

* * *

Teddy made his way into the kitchen and loved the smell of bacon and eggs, his favorite!

"Harry! You made bacon and eggs, yes! I love you so much this is going to be the best birthday ever!" Teddy exclaimed in that matter of fact eight your old way.

"Well you better sit down and eat it then before it gets cold then your guests should be arriving soon and you can open all of your presents and have some cake." Harry smiled.

"Yay! I can't wait, I wonder what I got." Teddy yells.

* * *

At one o'clock everyone started arriving. The Weasley's showed up and Hermione. The house was pretty crowded. Teddy had a lot of fun. Once they had all sang happy birthday and had eaten as much cake as they could it was finally time to open up all of the presents.

Teddy had gotten some books, a lot of candy, quidditch gloves, and a broom! He was super happy. His favorite was the broom he had wanted a new one for a while now. Since he had a new broom they just had to have a quick game of quidditch before everyone had to leave. So Teddy equipped with his new gloves and broom marched out with the rest of the group to have a game of quidditch.

Teddy's team ended up winning 450-300. It was a pretty close game and was very fun. But then everyone had to go and it was time to go get a wand. He was very excited.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Teddy set out to go and get a wand. They walked through the beautiful Diagon Alley and went right to Olivanders. When they walked in Mr. Olivander in his creepy way told them that he was waiting for Mr. Lupin to get his wand and that his mother and father were wonderful people. That made Teddy creeped out and excited at the same time, he kind of just wanted to get his wand then leave quickly.

Mr. Olivander had the tape measures measuring Teddy while he was frantically searching for a wand that would best suit him. Teddy had to try out six different wands before they found the right one which ended up being willow wood with dragon heart string for a core. Very springy and good for charms.

Wow, Teddy thought. This was one of the best birthdays ever. I cannot wait until next year. And now I get to start practicing magic with my very own wand!


End file.
